Current meteorological models are limited in their capabilities by the quality and quantity of available weather data. In particular, the sensors that gather weather data are few and far between in remote areas such as deserts, the polar regions, and oceans. The Eastern Pacific Ocean is one such example and has only a few weather buoys scattered along thousands of miles of United States coast. Since weather moves in from the Pacific in the western United States, the lack of data regarding the weather over the Pacific hinders the ability of forecasters to predict the weather in these coastal areas. Furthermore, while conditions near the ground can be readily sensed, conditions aloft can only be sensed remotely or on limited occasions (e.g. during the ascent of a radiosonde). Moreover, weather conditions can change rapidly thereby rendering what data has been gathered stale and inaccurate. For these reasons, among others, a need exists to improve the quality and quantity of readily accessible weather data.